True Love
by cloudandaerith4ever
Summary: A cute story of Aerith and Cloud. I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to the creators of final fantasy 7.


Chapter 1: Youth

This is a story of love and lust between a girl and a young man

Hello, my name is Aerith Gainsborough, I live with my brother named Vincent and my father named Alexander. My brother has a good friend named cloud...he is four years older than I am but I still really liked him... He had blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. The day I met him is the first day I got interested in boys...

Age: 6

I was in my room playing with my dolls when my brother came home, I always loved greeting my brother when he came home though I heard other voices, his friends voices. I peeked my head out when I saw him, he had blond hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes, I was about to go back in my room when Zack yelled my name. "Hey air come out here will ya?! Your gonna love her Cloud, shes so adorable."

Zack was a old family friend of ours, he was also like a annoying brother to me, he loved to embarrass me in front of his friends..

I walked in the living room quietly zack just smiled and messed with my pigtails. "Aww you look so cute with your hair pulled up and your little pink dress!" I smack his hand away and looked at him evily. "Stop it meany!"

Zack and Vincent just chuckled I blushed and looked away. "I...il go get snacks!..." I ran in the kitchen.

There were no cups in the dishwasher and the cups were on the top shelf...too high for me to reach but I didnt want to go back in there..it was so embarrassing..

I grabbed a chair and tried to reach for the cups but I slipped but instead of hitting the floor I fell on something warm and soft... When I looked up I saw I was sitting on clouds lap. I just stared and blushed bright red. He looked concerned.

"Are you ok? You were taking a long time and I was worried..so I came to check on you...Im glad I did cause if I hadnt you could have seriously injured yourself!"

I blushed "I...Im fine!...just slipped but...th...thank...u..." He just smiled and chuckled. "good but are you sure?..Your face is red, your not getting sick are you?...by the way..your still in my lap.."

I jump off him immediately. "I...I sorry!...Um oh ya cups!.." I was about to get up on the chair when Cloud picked me up and put me on his shoulders I blushed bright red and try to cover my legs with my dress. "Wha...Let me down!..."

He just laughed a little. "Come on get the cups, I dont want you falling again so il keep you on my shoulders until you get them.." I just look away and grab the cups. We got the orange juice and join the others.

I stayed with them for a while just mainly looking at cloud and listening to them. I spoke rarely but it was just because of my shyness around new people. Zack told cloud stories about me...grr I hate him sometimes...

When dad came home he looked at all of us and smiled. "Hello boys, I wish you would have told me you were having your friends over vincent but I know you boys are good so I forgive you.. oh and air why are you bugging the big kids, go play in your room sweety."

I look sad but before I could get up cloud stood up and said "Its ok Mr. Valentine we were having a lot of fun with air hanging with us, shes really sweet and thanks for letting me stay.."

My father just smiled and nodded. "Ok then you can stay air but im about to start dinner if you still want to help daddy?" I smiled and nod.

After we all ate dinner I went to take my bubble bath. When I went underwater to rinse my water I came up and saw cloud come in, thank god I had bubbles covering me! I blushed bright red and yelled "Hey what are you doing in here?! This bathroom is occupied!"

He turned away and chuckled embarrassingly. "Your brother told me to come help you wash your back like he usually does...He was busy and so was your dad and zack said not it..."

I blushed even more and muttered "grr...zack...o...ok...b...but no peeking!" he laughed a lil and smiled "Dont worry I wont!"

He washed my back gently while looking away, we were both silently for a while then after we made small talk, he told me about his family and even dreams. He looked away when I got out of the tub and put on my robe. He smiled "How bout you wash my back when I bathe." We both laughed and I smiled "Its a promise."

A little later when everyone was asleep cloud awoke to the crying of a girl. He wiped his eyes sleepily. "hm?...Air?..." He went into my room to see me with my face in a pillow crying quietly. Cloud nudged her gently "Air?..are you ok?..."

I looked up from her pillow eyes red from crying. "O..Oh..I...im ok...just...a bad dream is all..."

He shook his head and laid next to me. I blushed bright red "W..what are you doing?.." He just smiled and held me tight. "Im going to promise you this..whenever you have a nightmare you can call me and il come and hold you tight till you can sleep soundly...promise?"

I smiled and held him tight too as she closed her eyes sleepily she muttered. "Promise..."


End file.
